Les secrets de la mémoire
by DevilKasuya
Summary: Natsuki & Shizuru étaient trés proches dans leur enfance mais Shizuru doit partir pour l'Europe avec ses parents. 10 ans s'écoulent et quand elle revient au Japon, Natsuki semble l'avoir oublier, Natsuki semble avoir tout oublier ...
1. Les bribes d'une enfance brisée

**Ma nouvelle fic qui marque ma période déprime u_u **

**Ce n'est qu'un essaie, si elle ne vous plait pas, je ne la continuerais pas. A vous de juger.**

**Histoire : Shizuru et Natsuki se connaissent depuis leur plus jeune âge. Elles sont trés attachées l'une à l'autre et se promettent de rester ensemble quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Un jour, Shizuru part pour l'Europe avec ses parents, laissant Natsuki seule. 10 ans s'écoulent et Shizuru n'as pas oublier sa promesse, elle n'as pas oublier Natsuki et l'affection qu'elle avait à son égard. Leur retrouvaille est un succés, Shizuru est émerveillé par la beauter de son amie mais reste perplexe quand celle-ci ne la reconnait pas. Mais Shizuru ne sais pas que Natsuki à oublier, Natsuki à tout oublier ... et leur relation ne sera jamais plus la même. Shizuru arriverat-elle à surmonter cette dure réaliter et à aider son amie ? **

**Review please ? XD**

**Le titre n'est pas définitif hein, je cherche encore.**

* * *

**~ Les secrets de la mémoire ~**

**Chapitre 1 : Les bribes d'une enfance brisée**

**"_Okaa-san ..._"**

Tout commence par un premier regard, un premier coup d'œil, juste quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui paraissent pourtant être une éternité. Le temps s'arrête un instant et rien ne compte, rien sauf cette déesse qui, en un millième de seconde, à balayer ton cœur comme une tornade. Tu te sens fondre comme un vulgaire chocolat sous son regard innocent mais qui en dit long sur ses intentions. La malice à un visage d'ange, la pureté cache bien des secrets.  
Figée par un simple regard, tu es en proie à cette belle jeune femme qui réduit en miettes tes défenses.  
Plus rien ne bouge, tout est devenu insignifiant. Seule avec cette demoiselle, réveille l'instinct basique et animal de possession. Tu es soumise à tes propres besoin, trop longtemps mit de cotés.  
La frustration de ne rien contrôler t'agace et ne fait qu'augmenter la pression. Ses courbes provoquent une étrange sensation, comme si des milliers de papillons volaient dans ton ventre. Un détail t'échappe peut être, mais tu la dévore des yeux et elle, s'en réjouit atrocement.  
La température augmente peu à peu en toi, ton calme plat s'évapore laissant place à l'agitation. Tes pensée deviennent incohérentes et se bousculent, le désir se fait pressant. Ton rythme cardiaque accélère quand celle-ci s'approche, tu panique et pourtant tu ne bouge pas.  
Son regard croise le tien, un frisson te parcours le corps et te fait frémir. Son souffle taquine tes lèvres, un dégluti retenti à tes oreilles, eh oui c'est toi qui fait tout ce bruit.  
Un sourire arpente ses lèvres, que tu donnerais tout pour pouvoir les effleurer.  
Elle te pousse contre le sofa de ce petit apart' dans lequel tu à été invitée. Ses mains se posent sur tes épaules pendant qu'elle se glisse entre tes cuisses. La sensation de ses hanches se mouvant contre toi t'arrache un soupir, doux et à peine caché.

Les minutes passent et l'envie non soulagée t'en fait presque mal. Vos deux corps nus, suant, te procure une sensation électrisante à chaque toucher. Ses baisers sulfureux trouvent leur chemin sur ton cou, tout comme sa main qui se glisse sur ta hanche.  
La pression devient trop forte pour toi, tu as besoin de ses doigts là où ton plaisir s'accumule et maintenant. Comprenant ta détresse, elle ne te fait pas patienter plus longtemps et envahie ton jardin secret. Tu explose littéralement à son contact, te libérant ainsi de ce mal maintenant satisfait.  
Des milliers de sensation t'envahissent, tu te laisse submerger et exprime ta reconnaissance avec plusieurs gémissement et autres bruit.  
Ne voulant pas s'arrêter là, ta nouvelle conquête se glisse plus bas en laissant une trainée de baisers sur ton épaules, entre tes seins, ton estomac ...  
Comprenant ses intentions, tu ferme les yeux et attend, plus qu'impatiente, la suite.

Un bruit sourd te fait ouvrir les yeux, ton réveil sonne bruyamment. Confuse, tu te redresse sur ton lit et sens une humidité familière entres tes cuisses. Frustrée, tu retombe dans tes draps et exprime ton mécontentement en lançant plusieurs jurons, te plaquant l'oreiller sur la tête pour que personne ne t'entendent. Eh oui, ça t'apprendra à fantasmer et malheureusement pour toi, papa fait irruption dans la chambre ~

« Vas-tu me laisser tranquille, conscience de malheur ?! »

« Nat-chan, est-ce que tout vas bien ? »

La jeune fille sourit maladroitement à son père et hocha légèrement la tête. Toshiro Kuga était un grand homme, son visage donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir été touché par les années. Il avait des yeux couleur océan, les cheveux court, brin, toujours en désordre ce qui lui donnait un coté rebelle, attrayant et cool. Tout le contraire de sa fille qui ressemblait à sa défunte femme. C'était aussi un grand homme d'affaire qui dirigeait la société Kuga en vue de remplacer son père, devenu trop vieux et fatigué pour être à la tête d'une firme nationale aussi grande.

« Dépêche toi de prendre une douche et viens manger, le petit déjeuner est prêt. »

« Tu ne vas pas au bureau ? »

« Iie, je doit aller voir ton grand père. »

« Oujo-sama, votre bain est prêt »

Toshiro se retourna pour voir Mariel, la soubrette en chef de la maison et femme de chambre de sa fille. Il lui sourit et regarda Natsuki.

« Je vais vous laisser. Merci de vous occuper de tout, Mariel »

La soubrette se courba devant le maitre de maison et entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci soupira et sortie de son lit, inconsciente du sourire amusée qui dansait sur les lèvres de sa servante. Toutes deux se dirigeaient vers la grande salle de bain, dans le silence complet quand soudain …

« Nat-chan ! Ton grand-père vient d'appeler, il aimerait que tu viennes lui rendre visite avant d'aller au lycée ! »

La voix forte et grave de Toshiro résonna dans la demeure. Natsuki se pencha sur la rambarde qui longeait l'escalier du hall principal.

« Mais je vais être en retard si je vais voir grand père ce matin »

« Je pensais que les cours n'était pas ta tasse de thé ma chérie ? »

La jeune fille rougit et continua son chemin sous les rires de son père. Dans la salle de bain, Mariel aida Natsuki à se déshabiller et celle-ci se glissa dans son bain, soupirant de bonheur. La soubrette plia les vêtements de sa maitresse pour les mettre dans la corbeille de linge salle et rougit légèrement. Natsuki le remarqua et questionna la femme du regard.

« Un problème Mariel ? »

« Encore un rêve plaisant cette nuit, Natsuki-sama ? »

La jeune fille s'agita soudainement, très gênée. Elle avait complètement oublié ce rêve étrange et l'effet qu'il avait eu sur elle.

« C-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! J-Je … J-Je n'ai pas eu de pensées déplacées ! Pas du tout ! »

Mariel se retenu de rire devant la tête que faisait Natsuki, devenue en un temps record, aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Elle termina sa tâche et se dirigea vers la jeune fille pour lui laver le dos. La pauvre Kuga s'avoua vaincue et se résigna à dire la vérité, Mariel s'occupait d'elle depuis son enfance après tout.

« C'est toujours le même genre de rêve sauf que cette fois, il y'avais un visage très distinct sur le noir des autres nuits. »

« Quelqu'un qui vous a marquer et qui vous plaisait ? »

« Iie, je n'avais vu ce visage avant »

« Pourquoi ne pas en parler à votre père ? »

« Je me vois mal lui dire que sa fille fantasme sur les femmes »

La jeune rebelle eu un rire forcé, qui ressemblait plus à celui de quelqu'un sans espoir. La servante soupira avec la jeune fille et quitta la salle de bain.

« Je préviendrais votre père que vous serez bientôt prête mais ne tardez pas trop. »

« Merci, Mariel »

La jeune femme se courba respectueusement vers l'avant et laissa Natsuki, seule avec ses pensées. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers le plafond blanc et se remémora son rêve.

« Je me demande qui peux bien être cette fille. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part … ou alors, c'est juste mon imagination. »

« Natsuki-sama, votre repas vas être froid. »

« Hai, je viens tout de suite ! »

-

-

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

-

-

Tranquillement endormie, une petite brunette profitait de la chaleur de sa couette et n'était pas décider à en sortir dans l'immédiat. Mais la servante déboulant dans sa chambre et ouvrant ses rideaux en avait décidé autrement.

« Oujo-sama, votre mère arrive. »

La brune voulut pousser un soupir mais se retenu, ses bonnes manières obligent. Elle se contenta de se lever et saluer sa mère qui entra.

« Lève toi Shi-chan, c'est un grand jour aujourd'hui »

« Gokigenyou, Okaa-sama. »

« Miss Maria, assurez-vous que Shizuru soit prête pour rendre visite au grand père Kuga »

« Bien, Fujino-sama »

« Kuga … ? Sa veux dire que … ! »

Voyant le soudain enthousiasme de sa fille, Kaya Fujino acquiesça vivement de la tête, toute aussi heureuse qu'elle de revoir les Kuga. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Japon pour vivre en Europe, Kaya n'avait pas revue grand père Kuga, Saeko, Toshiro et leur jeune enfant, Natsuki. Elle s'en faisait une joie et n'avait pas été aussi agitée depuis longtemps. Malgré la mort de son mari, Kaya Fujino était restée aussi belle qu'a ses 20 ans. Le portrait craché de Shizuru.

« Je vais revoir Natsuki … »

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Shizuru s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain et semblait bien perturber, voir excitée à l'idée de revoir son amour de jeunesse. Se demandant si celle-ci avait changé, la brune ne pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer l'enfant qu'elle avait connu avec 10 ans de plus. Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine de la demeure, les servantes s'activaient aux fourneaux. Le repas devait être prêt avant l'heure prévue du départ, Kaya était toujours très ponctuel.

« Shi-chan ! Si tu ne te dépêche pas, nous allons être en retard ! »

Haussant la voix pour que sa fille l'entende, la maitresse de maison n'attendit pas de réponse et prit place autour de la grande table qui siégeait dans le salon.

« Okaa-sama »

Kaya regarda sa fille dans l'uniforme de Kaichou qu'elle allait porter dans son nouveau lycée. Fuuka Gakuen était réputé pour accueillir des jeunes de tout milieu social et leur offrir une éducation allant du général au supérieur, de la maternelle à l'université. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui faisait sa popularité.

« Ara Shi-chan, tu es magnifique ! »

« Ookini »

Shizuru prit place aux cotés de sa mère. Le repas n'avait tourné qu'autour du couple Kuga et de leur fille qui devait avoir 17 ans maintenant.

« Oujo-sama, la voiture est prête »

« Tu n'as rien oublié Shi-chan ? »

« Iie »

« Bien, allons-y. Miss Maria ? »

« Hai »

« Prenez le cadeau et suivez nous »

« Bien »

-

-

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||-

-

-

« Otou-san, je pouvais venir avec ma Ducati. Tu vas devoir m'emmener au lycée maintenant. »

« Je sais, je sais mais on ne prend plus la voiture ensemble depuis que je t'ai offert cette moto. Laisse-moi au moins jouer mon rôle de père en t'amenant à l'école cet après-midi, je les ai prévenus de ton retard. »

« Justement, si on voit que mon père m'emmène au lycée, sa va ruiner mon image de Princesse des Glaces ! »

« Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas te lié d'amitié avec d'autre jeune de ton âge à part Mai, Nao et Mikoto mais -»

« Je ne veux pas qu'on m'approche de trop près, c'est pour ça que mon image me tient à cœur. En jetant mon regard-de-la-mort, ils tremblent tous comme des feuilles mortes ! »

Le père soupira et s'avoua vaincu, sa fille gagnait toujours.

« Mariel, appelez Tatsuya et dites lui d'apporter la Ducati chez le grand père Kuga. Il n'aura qu'à la garer dans la cour »

« Hai »

« Arigato, Otou-san »

« Nous y sommes, Goshujin-sama »

« Bien, fait comme d'habitude Tetsuya-kun et n'essaye pas de changer de rôle avec Tatsuya cette fois-ci. Le grand père sait vous différencier malgré que vous soyez jumeau maintenant.»

« Hai »

« Viens Nat-chan, grand père doit nous attendre dans son bureau »

Pénétrant dans le grand manoir, Toshiro et sa fille furent accueillit par les servantes et conduit dans l'immense salon.

« Attends moi ici Nat-chan, je vais aller prévenir grand père que tu es là. Mariel ne devrais plus tarder à arriver. »

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête et s'installa sur un magnifique canapé. Elle se retrouva seule dans le salon où elle jouait étant enfant et se perdit dans ses souvenirs qui étaient très flou. Depuis la disparition soudaine de sa mère, Natsuki avait oublié son passé et ne chercha pas à le retrouver. Elle savait que sa mère n'était plus de son monde et ne voulait pas aborder le sujet. Bien sûr qu'elle lui manquait mais elle ne voulait pas souffrir alors elle n'en parlait jamais et son père respecta son choix. Bien trop jeune pour supporter un tel choc, son cerveau préféra censurer sa mémoire et enfermer avec elle, une partie de sa douleur en la plongeant dans un coma peu profond. Du moins, c'est ce que les médecins avaient diagnostiqués quand l'enfant sombra dans un sommeil de 4 mois. Ce jour là, Toshiro avait cru perdre les deux femmes de sa vie mais heureusement, sa fille ce réveilla même si sa mémoire lui manquait.

« Natsuki-sama ? »

Mariel se présenta devant la jeune fille qui semblait absente, le regard perdu. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de celle-ci et la secoua légèrement.

« Natsuki-sama »

Natsuki sursauta légèrement en revenant dans la réalité et regarda sa servante, perdue et troublée. Celle-ci lui sourit et lui présenta une tasse de thé même si elle savait déjà que sa maitresse n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Elle pensait néanmoins que sa la détendrait un peu.

« Ne forcez pas, si votre mémoire tente de se réveiller alors sortez prendre l'air »

La voix douce et rassurante de Mariel avait toujours apaisé Natsuki. Elle lui rappelait vraiment le comportement … d'une mère.

« Sa ira ... Un jour ou l'autre il faudra bien que je me souvienne ... »

Un bruit provenant de l'entrée, attira l'attention de Natsuki. Elle se leva et rejoignit le hall principal, en bas du grand escalier central.

« Grand père aurait une autre visite ? »

Mariel suivit la jeune fille qui traversait le couloir et se présenta aux visiteurs en haut de l'escalier, prenant son air dur et froid de Princesse des Glaces.

« Tatsuya ? »

Le jeune homme qui était occupé avec deux femmes, se retourna vers sa maitresse et se courba vers l'avant pour la saluer.

« Natsuki-sama, j'ai apporté votre Ducati comme l'avait demandé votre père et en arrivant, j'ai rencontrée Fujino-sama et sa fille. »

Kaya resta stupéfaite de la ressemblance entre Saeko et sa fille. Elle l'avait l'impression de la voir quand elles étaient étudiantes. Quand à Shizuru, elle resta tout aussi ébahie que sa mère. Natsuki avait tellement changé, elle était magnifique dans son uniforme, en haut de son escalier.

« Natsuki … »

La jeune fille en question était gênée que les regards soit tournée sur elle, et prit quelques couleurs sur les joues. Elle se retourna vers Mariel et la questionna du regard.

« Mariel, est-ce … que je connais ces gens ? »

La soubrette se sentit soudainement incapable de répondre et ordonna qu'on prévienne Toshiro et grand père Kuga. Kaya s'avança vers la jeune fille qui recula un peu, ce qui la surprit grandement.

« Allons Natsuki-chan, je sais bien que 10 ans nous sépare mais ne sois pas effrayée. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, je suis une amie de ta mère : Fujino Kaya et voici ma fille, Shizuru. L'aurais-tu oublié aussi ? Où sont tes parents ? Je suppose que ta mère est toujours aussi radieuse. »

Natsuki resta silencieuse et soudainement éloignée de tout.

« Ma mère est … »

« Fujino-sama, je pense que vous devriez -»

« Mariel, est-ce bien toi ? Oh tu as bien changé toi aussi ! »

« Je vous remercie mais-»

« Quel est tout ce raffut ? »

Toshiro se présenta à l'autre bout de l'escalier et fut bien surprit de voir Kaya Fujino ici.

« Kaya-san mais que … »

« Okaa-san … »

Le père de Natsuki regarda sa fille, perdu.

« Natsuki ? »

« Je jouais avec Okaa-san dans le jardin et j'ai jeté la balle trop fort … »

Toshiro se jeta sur sa fille et la secoua mais celle-ci avais les yeux vides, elle était seule avec ses souvenirs et revoyait soudainement les images d'une enfance lointaine.

« Natsuki ! »

Elle tremblait et semblait être dans un état second ce qui effrayait beaucoup son père.

« Otou-san était dans la maison … Okaa-san m'avais dit de rester là mais je … »

« Natsuki, reprend-toi ! »

« Mariel, mais que se passe t-il enfin ? »

« C'est très compliquée Fujino-sama … »

« Okaa-sama ? »

Shizuru ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation mais n'aimais pas l'ambiance des retrouvailles. Qu'avais t-il bien pu se passer pour que Natsuki soit dans cet état.

« Je ne l'ai pas écouté … et j'ai voulu la rejoindre de l'autre coté de la rue mais je … »

Plongée dans sa transe, elle laissa couler ses larmes et voyait les images défilé comme dans un mauvais rêve.

« Natsuki, arrête ! »

« La voiture est arrivée de nulle part … j-je … »

« C'était un accident ! Tu entends Natsuki, c'était un accident ! »

« O-Okaa-san à crier m-mais … »

Ce fût le choc dans sa mémoire, elle resta figée et agrippa son père aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Ses yeux reflétaient une panique intérieure, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle revoyait encore sa mère se jeter sur elle pour la protéger. Prenant enfin conscience de ce qu'il c'était réellement passer ce jour là, Natsuki poussa un cri douloureux en répétant sans cesse.

« J'ai tué Okaa-san ! »

Son père, ne sachant pas la calmer, la serra dans ses bras. Il lui répétait que c'était un accident, qu'elle n'y était pour rien mais rien à faire, Natsuki ne faisait qu'hurler et pleurer en même temps. Le traumatisme était encore trop grand pour qu'elle le supporte et comment le pourrait-elle ... ?

Toshiro porta sa fille dans une pièce à part sous les regards inquiets des occupants de la maison. Pourquoi c'était-elle souvenue maintenant ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que sa mémoire lui revienne d'un coup ? Avait-elle vu des choses qui seraient susceptible de lui rappeler son enfance ? Est-ce que Kaya lui aurait posé des questions sur Saeko ? Avait-elle mentionné son nom ou parler d'elle ? Toshiro se faisait des cheveux blancs, il se posait tout un tas de question en essayant de calmer sa fille qui semblait enfermée dans son monde.


	2. Nouveau départ

**Voici la suite. Elle est un peu courte et ne fait pas réellement avancer l'histoire. Je doit dire qu'elle m'inspire moins que "L'art de toucher un coeur sans gestes" mais j'essayerais de la continuer malgré tout. J'espère que ce chapitre ci vous plaira autant que l'autre.**

**Reviews ? ='( Histoire de me motiver un peu _**

* * *

**~ Les secrets de la mémoire ~**

Chapitre 2 : Nouveau départ

"Il faut vraiment tout recommencer, Natsuki ..."

Toshiro sortie d'une pièce en soupirant doucement, quelle mâtiné de fou se disait-il. Dans le salon, Kaya et sa fille Shizuru attendait patiemment, du moins en apparence, que Toshiro revienne et aimeraient bien une explication. Le pauvre homme n'avait pas eu à faire à une telle crise depuis bien longtemps.

« Comment va-t-elle, Toshiro ? »

« Elle c'est endormie »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« En faite … »

Le père de Natsuki prit place dans un fauteuil et ferma ses yeux, très fatiguée par l'inquiétude qu'il avait envers sa fille.

« Peu après votre départ pour l'Europe, Saeko nous a quitté dans un accident de voiture. Elle s'est jetée sur la petite qui avait essayé de la rejoindre de l'autre coté de la rue, pour la protéger du véhicule qui ne l'avais pas vu. Traumatisée par la mort de sa mère, elle tomba dans le coma pendant 4 mois. »

Marquant une pause dans son récit, l'homme d'affaire remuait un peu dans son fauteuil, cherchant à se défaire de la situation inconfortable dans laquelle il était.

« A son réveil, c'était comme si elle avait oubliée. Les médecins … avaient diagnostiqué une perte de mémoire défensive, son cerveau semblait avoir censuré une grande partie de ses souvenirs et tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport avec Saeko. »

Kaya avait de la peine, non seulement pour la petite mais aussi pour son père et pour elle. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde le malheur qu'ils avaient traversés tout les deux. Elle se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son vieil ami, lui donnant un peu de réconfort, lui qui semblait être abattu.

« Au départ, je n'avais pas mentionné le nom de Saeko et avais ordonné qu'on ne parle plus d'elle dans la maison de peur que Natsuki replonge dans le coma. Mais un jour, elle tomba sur un portrait que j'avais oublié d'enlever et à fait sa première crise, beaucoup plus intense que ce que vous avez vu plutôt. Quand elle est entrée à l'école, son institutrice en déclencha une seconde et depuis j'ai du lui faire suivre des cours à domicile. Même si à chacune de ses crises, elle se réveille en ayant oublié ce qui s'est produit, les médecins affirme que son état s'améliore. Elle semble consciente que sa défunte mère nous ai quitté mais ignore comment. Je suis désolé, si j'avais su que toi et ta fille étiez de retour au japon, cet incident ne serait jamais arrivé. »

« Oh tu n'est pas à blâmer Toshiro »

« Otou-sama »

Le grand père Kuga était debout, prés d'une fenêtre, à observer le ciel.

« La tragédie qui nous touche est certes regrettable mais je pense que le remède qui lui faut est arrivé juste à temps. »

Grand père Kuga était un vieil homme joyeux, toujours prêt à jouer. Il aimait beaucoup sa petite fille et sa belle-fille.

« La petite Shi-chan pourrait surement redonner à notre Nat-chan une vie normal. Après tout, même si la mémoire oublie, le cœur reste intact lui »

Il se mit à rire comme un diablotin et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Seulement, il faudra avoir beaucoup de patience et ne pas lui évoquer le passé. La Natsuki que tu as connue dort profondément quelque part, apprend à connaitre la nouvelle et quand le moment sera venue … »

« Ojii-chan »

« Oh, Natsuki-chan ! »

Une jeune fille à moitié réveillée se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte et se frottait un œil.

« Est-ce que je me suis endormie ? »

« Oui, la voiture à du te rendre somnolente. Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormie cette nuit. Nat-chan, j'aimerais te présenter une vieille amie à moi, Kaya Fujino et sa fille, Shizuru. »

Toshiro prit sa fille par les épaules et la confronta à Shizuru en face à face.

« _tché ! Cette fille est si …oh mais attends, ce sont les même yeux que dans mon rêve !_ »

« Enchanté Kuga-san »

La rebelle se retrouva légèrement rougissante et salua gentiment les deux femmes.

« Shizuru et sa mère vivront avec nous désormais, je compte sur toi pour bien t'entendre avec ta nouvelle camarade. »

« Hein ?! Mais je- »

« Nat-chan ! »

Puisque toute négociation était inutile, la jeune fille se résigna et soupira. Le père Kuga avait toujours le dernier mot.

« Bien, je pense que tu devrais aller à l'école maintenant. J'ai fait amené ta moto, prend Shizuru avec toi et filé vite avant d'être très en retard. »

« Hai, hai ! Mais si Mai me tire les oreilles, sache que tu n'y échappera pas non plus quand je rentrerais, Otou-san »

Le vilain sourire qu'avait sa fille, faisait froid dans le dos. Toshiro prenait la menace très au sérieux, sa fille ne plaisantait jamais quand elle avait ce genre de sourire sur les lèvres. Il prit quelques couleurs et toussa.

« Je prendrais ma sanction avec honneur et dignité, comme tout Kuga qui se respecte »

« Faites attention sur la route »

Natsuki hocha simplement la tête et se retira après avoir salué Kaya et son grand-père mais avant qu'elle ne file, celui-ci lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. La louve rougit furieusement sous les rires du vieil homme.

« N'oublie pas Nat-chan, montre toi digne des Kuga et ne loupe aucune occasion ! »

« Même pas en rêve ! Allons-y, Shizuru !»

Et c'est furieusement embarrassé qu'elle quitta la pièce sous les regards curieux. La brune salua poliment son entourage avant de rejoindre sa petite Natsuki, attendant patiemment à l'entrée du manoir.

« Ara, c'est très aimable à Kuga-san de m'attendre sagement. »

La brune offrit son plus beau sourire à la jeune fille qui ne mit pas longtemps à devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas partir sans toi. Mon père et ta mère me feraient une sacrée scène s'il apprenait que je suis partie seule au lycée ! » « P_ourquoi son sourire me met-il dans cet état ?!_ » « Quoiqu'il en soit … »

Elle proposa son bras à la brune, comme l'avait conseillé son grand-père, et préféra ne pas croiser le regard de celle-ci. Shizuru ne s'y attendais pas et fut surprise mais prit l'offre avec grand plaisir.

« Apelle moi Natsuki. Je n'aime pas les formes de politesse à mon âge et puis, tu es une amie de la famille si j'ai bien comprit. »

« Ookini, Natsuki est trop aimable. »

« Je n'y peux rien, j'ai été élevé de cette manière. Mais ne vas pas t'imaginer que je fais ça avec tout le monde hein. Ce serais plutôt le contraire en faite … »

« Natsuki me fait donc honneur ? Je suis heureuse !»

La brune prit plaisir à voir le rougit s'intensifier sur les joues de Natsuki. Celle-ci était très mal à l'aise et avait une certaine impression de déjà vue.

« Arrête ça, Shizuru ! »

Les mots avaient dépassé sa penser, elle se reprit et s'excusa auprès de Shizuru. Celle-ci fût bien surprise de la réaction mais sans doutait un peu. Natsuki était presque une étrangère, juste une fille qui avait le visage et la voix de celle qu'elle avait aimée autrefois. Elle se sentait triste mais son eternel masque cachait toutes les failles.

« Hm, je n'ai pas prévue de casque pour une personne de plus. »

La rebelle avait fière allure devant sa Ducati noir et bleue. Elle prit son casque et le proposa à la brune.

« Comme je n'avais pas prévue de passager aujourd'hui, pour ta sécurité je voudrais que tu mettes mon casque. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide à l'enfiler ? »

« Mais, si je met le casque de Natsuki. Comment va-t-elle- »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ta sécurité est plus importante que la mienne. Je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose mais j'en doute, je suis une parfaite conductrice. Cependant, on est à l'abri de rien. »

S'approchant de Shizuru, la motarde lui posa le casque sur la tête et l'attacha solidement. Elle enfourcha sa moto et fit signe à la brune de faire de même. La belle demoiselle s'exécuta et hésita un moment pour passer ses bras autour de la taille de la conductrice. Celle-ci le remarqua et le fit à sa place ; elle prit les bras de sa passagère et les encercla fermement autour de sa taille.

« Ecoute Shizuru, je risque d'accélérer un peu alors je veux que tu m'agrippe fortement, comme ceci. Comprit ?

N'ayant qu'une simple pression plus importante autour de son estomac comme réponse, Natsuki démarra son bolide métallique et fonça sur l'ile universitaire : Fuuka. Shizuru était très à l'aise dans sa position, elle pouvait enlacer la rebelle en passant inaperçue et profiter de sa chaleur qui lui avait tans manquer ces 10 dernières années. La louve quant à elle, était concentrée sur sa trajectoire et esquivait les autres véhicules très facilement tout en restant prudente. Elle aimait beaucoup que Shizuru resserre son étreinte à chaque accélération mais ne l'avouerais jamais, sa fierté et sa timidité l'en empêchait.

Après plusieurs minutes de chevauché routière, les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent enfin à Fuuka. Natsuki gara sa moto à l'entré et se retourna vers Shizuru.

« Est-ce que sa va ? Le voyage ne t'a pas trop secouée ? J'ai rarement de passager alors je ne sais pas si ma conduite est bonne »

La brune retira le casque et sourit à sa petite louve.

« Natsuki à été très bien »

Celle-ci se mit à rougir et détourna le regard. Shizuru appréciait énormément ce spectacle et se demandait comment elle avait pu vivre 10 ans sans ce rougit magnifique sur les joues de son amie.

« Ne Shizuru, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service »

« Ara ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais remettre ta jupe en place ? On voit tes cuisses et … »

Shizuru rougit un peu et descendit de la moto. Elle comprit pourquoi la louve avait rougis si soudainement et sourit.

« Je ne savais pas que Natsuki aimait regarder ce genre d'endroit. Ecchi ! »

La rebelle rougit furieusement et tenta de se défendre de ses fausses accusations.

« P-Pas du tout ! Je ne regardais pas ! C'est juste que mes yeux sont tombé là par hasard et je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un te voit comme ça, c'est tout ! »

« Ara, ookini ! Mais il n'y a que Natsuki et moi dans les environs, ce qui veux donc dire qu'elle regardait bel et bien »

« M-Mais non ! »

« Ikezu ! Natsuki n'aime donc pas me regarder ! »

La louve regardait la brune trembler et mettre sa tête dans ses mains en sanglotant. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problème à gérer auparavant et ne savait pas vraiment comment si pendre pour réconforter les autres. Elle tenta d'apaiser les pleures de son amie et se chercha une explication correcte.

« Ne pleure pas Shizuru, s'il te plait. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire tu sais, tu es très jolie ! »

La brune continue de sangloter et leva légèrement la tête pour voir la rebelle un peu confuse et embarrassée de l'avoir fait pleurer, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup.

« Vraiment ? »

« Hai, c'est difficile de regarder ailleurs quand tu es là et puis tes formes sont parfaites. Comment ne pas regarder ! »

La motarde était tellement paniquée et prise au dépourvue qu'elle ne chercha pas à cacher la vérité. Satisfaite, la brune releva la tête et offrit un sourire heureux à la jeune fille en face d'elle.

« J'en suis ravie ! »

Natsuki resta silencieuse, elle s'était faite avoir si facilement qu'elle-même en restait sans réaction. Shizuru l'avais trompé en faisant semblant de pleurer et l'avais forcée à faire cet aveu très embarrassant. Elle rougit et descendit de moto avec l'intention de se venger.

« Shi-zu-ru ! »

Aimant beaucoup son nouveau passe temps, Shizuru avait envie de continuer ce jeu très amusant encore et encore. Elle prit son sac et s'approcha de son amie, se penchant vers son oreille.

« Kannin na ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'aime beaucoup taquiner ma petite Natsuki. »

Elle déposa ensuite ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune fille et sentit instantanément la chaleur se propager sur celle-ci. Nul doute que celle-ci rougissait encore une fois, à son grand plaisir. La louve elle, se raidit et se souvenait de son rêve, ce qui la fit frissonner. La brune avait du le sentir elle aussi et se retira pour regarder une Natsuki gelée sur place. Elle en rit et s'éloigna avant de devoir faire face à la fureur de celle-ci et subir son regard-de-la-mort.

« _E-Elle … El-Elle m'a … Elle m'a embrassée ?! Oh nom de … ! Cette fille est si … ! Aaaaaaaaah, pense à autre chose qu'à ses lèvres contre ta peau Kuga ! Et sa voix si délicieuse à l'oreille, je ne peux pas penser à autre chose !_ »

Sortant de sa rêverie par le rire mélodieux de Shizuru, Natsuki inspira et hurla aussi fort que ses poumons pouvaient le lui permettre.

« SHIZURUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! »

Sa vie de lycéenne avec la brune s'annonçait pleine de changement et plus amusante que prévue.

* * *

**Voila, c'est tout pour ce soir. Demain je m'occupe de "L'art de toucher ...." et ensuite je me reposerais u_u xD**


	3. Shizuru

**~ Les secrets de la mémoire ~**

Chapitre 2 : Nouveau départ

_"Mon éternel amour .."_

Pour la deuxième fois dans ma courte vie, j'ai peur .. Peur de perdre l'être que j'aime le plus au monde. Cet être si cher à mon cœur que je n'ai jamais pu serrer dans mes bras. Cette personne si importante à mes yeux, ma bouffée d'oxygène dans cette vie où j'étouffe tans. J'éprouve ce manque horrible et suis terrifiée par un sentiment bien plus éprouvant que l'angoisse elle-même. Ce sentiment injuste me ronge de l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression de devenir folle. Le doute s'installe dans ma tête, je suis perdue et complètement brisée. Je t'ai donné mon cœur, me suis éprise de toi corps et âme. Notre amour me consume et pourtant.. pourtant j'ai l'impression que rien n'est vraiment réel entre nous.

Mon éternel amour à sens unique, ce serait tellement simple si je pouvais juste l'oublier. Mais mes pas me ramènent toujours à ce parc. Puisse son absence me faire souffrir à jamais, ainsi, je ravive constamment les blessures au fond de mon cœur. Mais elle, elle m'a oubliée et moi, hantée par mes souvenirs je n'ai rien dit. Une partie de cache-cache sans fin. J'aimerais qu'elle me trouve rapidement parce que .. je suis là .. juste devant elle.

Oui .. Mon éternel amour à sens unique ce serait tellement plus simple si je pouvais juste t'oublier .. Mais mes pas me ramènent toujours à ce parc. Puisse ton absence me faire souffrir à jamais, ainsi, je ravive constamment les blessures au fond de mon cœur...

* * *

Avant toutes choses, j'aimerais vous préciser que ce petit paragraphe "Mon éternel ..." jusque "mon cœur" est un en réalité inspirée du très célèbre "Shoujo sect" eh oui xD Je trouve que ça collait parfaitement avec ma fic et ce que pouvais ressentir Shizuru. Je posterais un nouveau chapitre à toutes mes fics d'ici peu ! ;)


	4. Note de l'auteur N2

Bonjour à tous,

Pour répondre aux commentaires qui affluent sur les fics et en mp je répondrais la chose suivante : NON je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! Pas de panique mdr

J'avais déjà informé sur ma dernière fic que certains problèmes familiaux ne me laissent pas le loisir d'écrire autant que je le voudrais et j'ai honte de l'avouer, mais oui mon moral influence beaucoup mon inspiration. Je ne vous cache pas que cela me désole moi-même mais que voulez-vous, je suis comme ça. J'écris par petit bout quand je le peux et je le fait sur 3 ou 4 fics en même temps. Vous comprendrez donc que le débit est très lent par rapport à ce que je m'étais promis de faire mais les aléas de la vie, on ne peux les planifier vous en conviendrez.

Une de mes tantes est décédé suite à un avc cette semaine, alors pour l'instant j'ai plus envie de m'abrutir à coup de jeux videos que de me pencher sur une de mes fics. Je dois déménager d'ici juillet/août, donc je n'aurais pas beaucoup l'occasion d'aller sur mon ordinateur avec tout les cartons qui m'attendent.

Voila, j'espère que vous comprendrez mon embarras et que vous serez patient malgré tout.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Amicalement,

DevilK.


End file.
